lagrimas amargas
by missthik-fran
Summary: raven ve como su amor al parecer no es correspondido lo cual hace salir las lagrimas amargas RR
1. Chapter 1

hola este es el 1º fic q publico aki asi q pido piedad jajaja no espero q les guste yyy creo q ahi q poner los titanes no me pertenecen XD bueno en caso de q si halla q ponerlo ya estas xD super perdia

Lagrimas amargas

La desilusión

No aguanto mas este dolor, siento como la lluvia moja todo mi traje y el viento ondea mi capa siento como las amargas lagrimas salen de mis ojos y corren x mis mejillas como fui tan tonta como tan tonta. Me lo tengo merecido siempre supe q esas cosas no eran para mi pero no me pude resistir simplemente no pude y ahora estoy aquí sufriendo y llorando como si eso solucionar todo pero se q es inútil aunque ayudan a desahogar todo el dolor q tengo en el pecho no puedo creerlo el me dio señales o eso pensé, pensé q el sentía algo x mi también hasta q lo vi. x q robin x q me hiciste eso ahora solo puedo volver a esa dolorosa escena

**Flash back **

Cuando al fin me decidí a aceptar la verdad he iba camino a tu puerta para decírtelo te vi te vi con ella vi. como la abrazaste y jugaste con su pelo como lo hacías con el mió hasta q ella se acerco mas con sus labios y se besaron yo solo corrí quería escapar Salí de la torre y me puse a caminar

**Fin del flash back**

Y desde ese momento estoy bajando x la calle sin rumbo fijo solo sintiendo mi dolor si sintiendo pro ocultando debo volver a la torre ya es tarde y mi ropa esta empapada cuando finalmente llego me dirijo directo a mi habitación me miro en un espejo y trato de borrar las marcas de maquillaje corrido x las lagrimas pero entre mas me miro mas aumenta mi dolor solo puedo pensar en lo tonta q fui como me ibas a elegir a mi si estaba ella, ella q es alegre ella q comparte contigo mas q problemas ella que aunque cocine mal trata de agradarte al máximo a ella q siempre cuidas y proteges es tan obvio noc como es q llegue a pensar q tu podrías quererme entonces x q robin x q me dabas señales x q me dabas esos calidos abrazos y tratabas de pasar tiempo conmigo aunq yo se q te aburrías x q siempre estabas ahí pero fue mi culpa confundí tu amistad con amor o quizás ni siquiera amistad si no solo compromiso x ser el líder del equipo solo se q mañana será un nuevo día y quizás de apoco pueda desaparecer este sentimiento o reprimirlo como muchos otros q he reprimido


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 q?

Hoy comienza un nuevo día me levanto y abro las cortinas ahí un sol radiante pero yo estoy en las tinieblas no tengo ganas de ir a la sala x q se q ahí me encontrare con ustedes no le tengo rencor a star ella no tiene la culpa y a ti robin a ti tampoco yo fui la única culpable yo fui la q me hice las ilusiones estoy pensando seriamente en quedarme aquí en mi pieza, en mi refugio en el sitio donde puedo ser yo pero luego lo pienso y se q si no bajo te preocuparas y vendrás a verme pero no tengo ganas de verte no se x q pero solo quiero evitarte pero se q eso es imposible así q decido bajar

Veo q fui la ultima en bajar y q solo tu estas en la sala como no tengo deseos de hablarte paso de largo y voy directo a la cocina a prepararme un te de hierbas pero siento q alguien me mira volteo y me encuentro con tu mirada en ese momento estornude creo q mi pequeño paseo bajo la lluvia de anoche afecto mi salud entonces veo una mano q me extiende un pañuelo y me dices me di cuenta q saliste anoche y llegaste muy tarde raven deberías tener mas cuidado y ser mas responsable te imaginas te hubiera pasado algo mas encima sin tu comunicador me tenias muy preocupado me quede estática no me podía mover tenia una mezcla de sentimiento pero sobre todo rabia como podía decirme eso, x q estaba preocupado x mi ,x q si no me quiere y eso ni siquiera es verdad q le iba a importar como estaba si el estaba ahí de lo mejor con star con q cara me venia a decir eso fue tanta mi rabia q llegue a romper mi taza de te estaba a punto de estallar y decirle todo esto pero me tranquilice no se lo podía decir el se daría cuenta de lo q siento x el así q solo le dije estoy bien no te preocupes no es tu problema vi q me iba a responder pero como quería evitar el tema le dije donde están los demás el me dijo salieron fueron a visitar a los titanes del este van a volver en 3 días al parecer se te olvido, y era cierto con los recientes hechos lo había olvidado y fue entonces cuando pensé en lo peor tendré q pasar 3 días sola con robin


	3. Chapter 3

hola... muxas gracias x los comentarios lamento no haber agradecido antes pero como es el 1º fic q subo no sabia como poner el 2º capitulo y experimente y funciono asi q no tube tiempo de poner las gracias a y sobre lo de los capitulos cortos XD en word parece mas largo jajaja bueno no los aburro mas

chao

3º días inolvidables

Yo quede muy asombrada y no sabia como racionar robin y yo solos… en eso estaba pensando cuando sentí unos tibios brazos rodeando mi cintura y tu boca susurrándome en el oído estos van a ser unos días inolvidables mientras pasabas tus dedos x mi cabello y tratabas de juntar tus labios con los míos estaba cayendo en tus encantos cuando de repente esa imagen volvió a mi cabeza y junto con ella el dolor y la rabia te aparte de mi y te dije q como podías ser tan hipócrita mientras mis ojos se llenaban de amargas lagrimas q como podías jugar así con nosotras y antes de q pudieras reaccionar yo ya había corrido a mi cuarto al llegar solo me tire en la cama apretando la almohada mientras las lagrimas corrían x mi cara pensaba siempre fui un juego para el, nunca me quiso ,nunca esta bien puedo aceptar q el no me quiera pero no q juegue conmigo voy a ser la otra de nadie nunca pensé q robin fuera así lo único q quiero hacer es irme, irme y no volver jamás aun no se donde iré solo se q quiero estar lejos de esta torre de esta ciudad y sobre todo lejos de ti q me has causada tanto sufrimiento empiezo a empacar mis cosas y siento como tocas la puerta y me pides hablar me dices q no entiendes mi reacción pero tus palabras solo hacen mas grande mi dolor.

Luego de unas horas ya no te siento en la puerta mis cosas ya están empacadas esta todo listo pero antes de irme solo quiero estar en la azotea x ultima ves ese lugar donde pensaba al alba ese lugar donde empezó a nacer mi amor x ti solo quiero despedirme de la ciudad y de esta torre mirando desde allí x ultima ves, abro la puerta y veo q estas dormido al lado de ella solo te miro y siento la angustia bajar x mi garganta te ves tan lindo durmiendo siento deseos de tocarte de besar esos labios pero pienso en lo q me hiciste y me arrepiento te miro con odio y sigo con mi camino hacia la azotea al llegar contemplo la hermosa vista será la ultima ves ,en eso siento una respiración agitada cerca mió me volteo y...


	4. Chapter 4

hola... aki ta el final de mi historia espero q les guste aunq este capitulo es de corto q los otros xD gracias a todos x sus comentarios

me encuentro con tu cara y me dices ravenpor que tus cosas están empacadas acaso te vas yo solo te miro y muevo la cabeza en forma afirmativa tu pones una cara triste debo reconocer que cuando te vi me dio mucha pena pero no te la podía mostrar tenia q ser fría e indiferente al fin y al cabo estaba muy dolida

vuelvo a sentir tu vos esa melancólica vos me dices que si me voy 1º tengo q explicarlepor que yo solo callo no quiero hablar del tema no quiero q sepa lo q sentía x el,vuelves a hablar me dices q es una orden q no vas a dejar q me valla hasta q te lo diga .yo te miro y te digo no te parece poco jugar con mis emociones venir y hacerme creer q sentías algo x mi para q yo estupidamente me enamorara, te me acercas y me dices pero de q estas hablando yo si siento algo x ti algo muy grande yo te… te amo en ese momento mi ira y dolor crecieron mas aunq mi alegría también mi ser amado al fin decía q el sentía lo mismo.

pero yo lo vi. lo vi con star el solo esta jugando conmigo entonces le dije claro y x eso abrazabas y besaste a star robin se quedo paralizado y me dijo nos viste pues claro q los vi y menos mal x q ahora se q solo somos un juego para ti y el me dice no, no es cierto yo no amo a star ella estaba llorando x eso la abrase y de repente ella me beso pero la aparte ella me pidió perdón x q sabe lo q siento x ti y cree q es lo mejor raven no te quiero perder yo quede muda no sabia q decir hasta q unas palabras salieron de mi boca o sea q no tienes nada con ella q solo me amas a mi claro raven tu eres la única a star la quiero mucho pero como amiga como hermana y ella siente lo mismo x mi en ese momento sentí como la felicidad pasaba x mi cuerpo y sellamos ese hermoso momento con un largo y apasionado beso cuando nos separamos robin me sonrió y dijo te dije q estos días serian inolvidables yo solo le sonreí al fin y al cabo quedaban 2 días para estar con robin al pensar en todo lo q a pasado siento q nuevas lagrimas surcan x mi cara pero estas no son lagrimas amargas son lagrimas de felicidad

Fin

bueno chaooo espero subir otra historia pronto si es q me llego a inspirar xD bueno adios


End file.
